What You Didn't Know (Kyman fanfic)
by THEmaintainer
Summary: Cartman is being ignored in school. Ever since Kyle left him for a private middle school, he's been left out. Cartman gets into a bet that may cost him all he ever known in South Park, but it may get him the life he wished for. Though Kyle himself is having issues. His life was all laid out by his mother, but when his parents get a divorce will he be able to handle that life? Kyman
1. Chapter 1

CARTMAN

If I were to blame it on anyone, it would be Kyle. I try not to say his fucking Jew name for every time I think of the ways he betrayed me. Mr. Mackey says it's my 'attitude', but it's nothing to do with attitude. I think I have been good. Kyle maybe just cause the whole school to turn against me. He doesn't have that cute annoying gesture. He left me alone to sit here and die.

Time passed, nobody speaks to me. They could be scared of me. Or they just hated me for who I was. The know-it-all, racist, fat, lying, freakishly good at planning, stupid, spoiled, greedy, inpatient, selfish basterd. Believe it or not, I changed from who I was. Now I'm only half of those things. I might not care for my retarded grades or to skip school or try to act the same way as I always did. Though does that matter anymore? I was already richer than that rich ass Tolkien.

The thing is, it's not my mom giving me the allowance. My mom is a totally different story. I make the money. Ironic that a 17 year old loser who gave up school work makes the most money in South Park. My name doesn't labeled CEO of The Cartmans' Merchandise. I'm called the son of the CEO. I pretend my mom is the owner for many reasons. It's good to lie low saying you are a no name, hacking into the system to say that I am.

When I was 12 my mom knew 'a guy from work' that could get me a job. I handled everything in the gas station. The mechanical work, the cashier job, cleaning, and answering the customers' questions. I made about 25 dollars an hour (since I'm 'special') for 5 hours a day. My mom had told me to not spend as if she knew the day would come. When I was 15 I had enough money from my mom's savings and mine to buy myself a small business making the best machines. It wasn't much, but it didn't start off slowly. People began to buy immediately. I was rich within three weeks. Then I started buying other businesses in the first year.

You might think why shouldn't I move out of South Park? It smells like cow shit and people hate you over there. The thing is, I'm not like the pussy Jew. I never give up hope. Well that was one of the only traits I've kept since fifth grade. I never gave up on getting the old group back together.

Yes Stan is busy with his girl friend, Kenny dropped out of high school, and Kyle came back from a private school with a bunch of new friends. I... didn't have a full conversation with anyone except for people whom have jobs in service from the time I started working. I didn't even talk to my when I started working.

The real reason isn't that I just want people to talk to, it's because of the very person that I loved the most.

Though I need to get my way. There must be change.

KYLE

I went up to my usual bus stop. Not the one your thinking of. I was at the bus stop where my Jewish friends gathered. I didn't really like them, but I was forsed to. When Stan broke up with Wendy for the very last time, he looked at Kenny for help instead of me. I snapped and said we weren't friends any more. I left him with Kenny to do the bidding.

When I went to private school I met new friends. Though I had to stop going because my dad was having some issues with his job. With my girlfriend, the bus driver agreed to drive me to school after dropping of the private school students.

For the first time in forever, my day changed. There was someone who met me at the early bus stop who never wakes up this early. Someone who I hated the most for giving me a harder time.

"Hey Twizzler!" called Morgan Polveratzski, the bubbly Jewish girl that was my girlfriend. She had straight black hair and coffee brown eyes.

"OMG! Did you see that kid yet? He's like, the dream guy. Strong, tall and supremely handom. You should be like that. sigh*" She looked up in the sky as if she was imaging something. Not that I care if she liked this dude. It would mean more freedom for me.

"And?" I asked, which snapped her back to reality.

"I believe he was looking for you. Who knew that you could have that kind of friend." She said.

"The thing is, I don't know any... " friends out of this group. Everyone I know Morgan knew.

"Kahl!" said a voice from far away. The only person who calls me 'Kahl' is the fat a* who I was told to ignore the rest of the school year. This was not the fat kid I used to know.

The person who ran up from over the corner was muscular with the familiar annoying smirk that said I know more than you do. He looked like a football player with the broad shoulders and everything. He had straight but brown hair combed neatly splitting his hairline. He had the blue eyes of my friend Kenny, which was kind of creapy. He had a light tan over his skin. He worn a red T (even though it was 20°F out) and brown shorts. It was Cartman after all.

"Kahl, can you spare me some time? I have a certain... talk that I need to recite." He said as he pulled me aside. When did I allow him to touch me? And as if reading my mind, "No homo, Jew."

"Kahl, we need to get the old group together." He said. "I know it's random, but Stan has been talking about you. He realy wants to get the old group back together too."

"Stan?" I asked to myself.

Cartman took it as if I had finally reacted to the conversation. "Yeah, he told Kenny after school that 'what happened to our group of friends?'."

"Why are you expecting me to help?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I don't need your help I want it." He said as expected, "All we need is to get our group talking again."

"Than helping you would be what for me?" I asked.

"Friends, of course." He declared in a persuading tone."Stan will greet you like before your last encounter. Kenny will surly let Stan go if you are willing."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

He sighed, "The thing is, you shouldn't. But you are the one of the only hope we got to get together again." He looked at his watch. "Your friends are coming in a minute. Here's a ticket to the movies. It was suggested by Stan, so it should be good."

"I'm not going to come." I announced.

"That's to bad. A good eighteen dollars spent on an assault ticket gone to waste. I got ten seconds so see you there Jew!"

Four, three, two, one and they came around the corner and Cartman was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2 Company Part 1

CARTMAN

Even with the colder weather of the early spring and the snow on the ground, I was over heated. I jogged back to my house to get my swim shorts and a towel (towelie still bugs me). I decided to take the day off of school. I took a drive to the forbidden falls.

Why is it called forbidden falls? Because it was the most private property I owned. No cars pass there. No people swimming in my river. The land might of been the most dangerous part of South Park, but it was as relaxing and peaceful as I could get. There were many beautiful animals to hunt. I even brought stray cats to live there. The woods were grown in and the flowers sprung out at all directions. There were no paths. The only way to get in and out was the direction of the sky. Though don't mistake me for a hippy.

When I got there, I parked my car in the road and traveled straight into the forest. Once the forest opened you could see the river flow and the waterfall pouring down. I took off my shirt and went in for a dive. The water was ice cold. I didn't care about the waters until I heard voices from up above me. I started to climb the falls.

" ...the risk." a woman was saying, " He's perfect for you. Though remember that fate is always stronger than future."

"Yes, I've never seen such perfection in a human." Said a second woman voice ignoring the last statement.

"I'll be up here if you need me, go get him."

"Oh, I will." Said the second women. By that time I was hanging over the edge of the cliff. I shuffled down to behind the falls. The cave was colder than the out side, but I was fine. I don't know how I kept warm.

The the second woman's voice greeted me, "Morning, young man."

The woman was tall though looked less lengthy with the dress. She had long lashes that hung above her silver eyes. Her dark hair poured over her shoulders. She was about twenty years old.

"This is a dangerous place for a woman like you." I said.

"Ah, you are mistaken with my abilities." said she, "You can call me Fate."

"Interesting, you can call me Cartman." I said.

"Silly boy, I need your first name."

"My teacher read a story to us that said 'names have power'"

"Very good." She smiled, "You are smart, too."

"Agreed" I said in vain, "Were are you from?"

"Many places, I like to travel the world." Of course no straight answer.

"What do you want anyway?" I asked.

"For you to come with me and travel to a place of your choice. You can extend your business and will be the richest person in the world. All you have to do is marry me. We will have the happiest life together."

"I'll say not interested. I think I have enough time in my life to expand my buissness else were."

"Though people will love you there, you will be famous. You will be one of the most powerful immortals in the world."

"Immortal? God dammit, you have to make me give you a deal?"

KYLE

Later that day, I arrived at my house listening to the yelling of what is inside. My mom was probably yelling at my dad for some reason or other. Mom wasn't the typical passive mom trying to comfort you any chance she gets. She is the aggressive while my dad is the passive. My dad was the person talking in the calm low voice.

"Please Sheila. Don't yell... " my dad started.

"Oh please, like I don't have a say in this house." Mom yelled back.

"I never said that."

"What are we supposed to tell the kids?!" She said ignoring his comment.

"Well I suppose we have to tell the truth." Said he.

"No, we shall NOT!"

"They are going to find out sooner or later."

"Yes, but we need a cover..." She stopped to think. Dad looked at me all wide eyed. He turned back to Sheila.

"We have company."

When she saw me, she came running over. She held me tight and mumbled things.

When she got up she slapped me hard in the face. My face stung like battery acid. What was wrong with this woman? She asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Um, I'm not sure." I said in a low voice. I knew if I raised my voice it would make her think I had attitude.

"Why did you come late?" She ordered, her eyes saying 'you better tell the truth'.

"Morgan wanted to talk to me." I said. I hated how she controlled me with those dark eyes.

Her expression softened, "How are you two doing?"

"Um, fine. We planned to stay near for collage. We are going in the same field."

"Oh, yeah? That sounds sweet. You two would make wonderful lawyers." She said. I wanted to say we weren't going in that field, but it would be unwise. "How are your friends?" I see out of the corner of my eye my dad walked up stairs.

"Um, good. May I go to my room? I have, uh, homework to do."

"Go ahead, honey." She said.

Not shortly after that I was sitting on my bed. I thought about the offer Cartman talked about. I looked up the date on my laptop. Cartman's posted that Stan, Kenny, and I were invited. Though I also showed the weather wasn't the best on that day. Snow storms with freezing rain. This whole meet up was probably a set up to watch me and Stan fight. Thanks fatass.

I looked at the comments below it.

Stan: (2:46 pm) Why should we go? It could be a trap to some kind of set up. It's kind of strange that you think you can bring the group together again.

Kenny: (2:56 pm) Maybe, but he says he'll have food.

Eric: (2:57 pm) That's right!

Eric: (2:57 pm) Not Stan. Kenny is right.

Stan: (2:58 pm) I don't want any fights going on during it either.

Eric: (3:00 pm) Pfft, like there would be.

Kenny: (3:00 pm) Though you did get in that wicked fight with Craig.

Stan: (3:02 pm) Kenny's right. That fight didn't end well.

Kenny: (3:02 pm) You beat him to a bloody pulp, so epic.

Stan: (3:04 pm) He ended up in the hospital.

Eric: (3:05 pm) Yeah, that did end up pretty bad. Though it's less likely to happen again.

Kenny: (3:05 pm) "less likely"

Eric: (3:08 pm) Shut up poor boy! You can't afford to lose this chance for free popcorn.

Stan: (3:09 pm) Though I can.

Eric: (3:10 pm) You can't either! You need this chance to fix you afares with Kahl.

Stan: (3:10 pm) Yeah, our "afares"

Eric: (3:11 pm) *affares

Stan: (3:11 pm) You spelled it wrong again.

Eric: (3:11 pm) Shut up, hippy! I don't give a fuck!

Kenny: (3:12 pm) Easy, fatass. Where is Kyle anyway?

Stan: (3:13 pm) At Morgan's house probably.

Eric: (3:14 pm) How do you know? Are you a stalker?

Stan: (3:14 pm) No! Clyde just happened to look out the window at them when we were passing by and started talking about them.

Eric: (3:19 pm) Stalker

Stan: (3:19 pm) wtf Cartman!

Eric: (3:21 pm) Talking about taking it easy, hippy.

Butters: (3:25 pm) Hello you guys! What cha doin'?

Eric: (3:26 pm) Who invited you?!

Kenny: (3:38 pm) I did. I had to borrow his laptop. Mine broke.

Kyle: (3:47 pm) Is this a bad time? Or am I too late?

I waited chewing my lip. When I was about to close my laptop someone replied.

Butters: (3:51 pm) Of course not buddy! How you've been?

Oh boy, I thought. Butters was cool and all, it's just that he was strange to talk to alone.

Eric: (3:51 pm) Shut up, Butters. Kyle, your not late.

Even worse.

Kyle: (3:52 pm) Um, I guess I could come to the movies.

Eric: (3:53 pm) Great.

Butters: (3:53 pm) Can I come?

Eric: (3:53 pm) No.

Butters: (3:53 pm) Please.

Eric: (3:53 pm) Please, Butters.

Butters: (3:54 pm) Yay, I can't wait. I'll bring cookies. Gotta go before my mom grounds me.

Oh, even better. Left alone talking to Cartman.

Eric: (3:54 pm) Noooo.

Eric: (3:54 pm) Waaait!

Eric: (3:54 pm) "Please, Butters" means "Shut up"!

Eric: (3:55 pm) Man is he stupid. Going to need to get him grounded later.

Kyle: (3:56 pm) So, about the movies.

Eric: (3:57 pm) Oh yes. Remember to come on Fryday. It's at the usual place.

Hearing 'usual place' with my old group of friends felt weird.

Kyle: (3:58 pm) You spelled something wrong again, fatass

Eric: (3:58 pm) God dammit, Jew! I said I don't give a fuck about spelling things wrong.

Kyle: (3:58 pm) Probably why you are failing in English.

Eric: (3:59 pm) I'm not failing. I have a D.

Kyle: (3:59 pm) Or, more like you have a bellow average IQ.

Eric: (4:00 pm) Don't talk about IQs.

Kyle: (4:02 pm) Why, because your IQ is so bad, that you can't talk about it?

Eric: (4:02 pm) Yes, it's super bad. Super bad ass.

Kyle: (4:03 pm) Oh, please Cartman. Try to beat the IQ of 137.

Eric: (4:11 pm) I just took a test. My IQ is 158.

My jaw dropped. Like he actually has that IQ number. It's above genius.

Kyle: (4:12 pm) Sure, like you have a better IQ than me.

Eric: (4:13 pm) I'm totally serious. I have a screen shot from my phone.

After a minute or two, sure enough he had the IQ of 158. That was impossible. How can he be smarter than me?

Eric: (4:15 pm) Still in disbelief?

Kyle: (4:15 pm) You are definitely smarter than you look.

Eric: (4:16 pm) Anyway, about the movies?

Kyle: (4:17 pm) Yeah, I'll come. Just don't talk about IQ's. I know rumors would spread through Kenny.

Eric: (4:18 pm) Don't worry, I won't talk about it. ;)

Kyle: (4:19 pm) Cartman!

Eric: (4:19 pm) Chill Kyle. Don't be like your mother.

Kyle: (4:20 pm) I am not!

Eric: (4:20 pm) Sheesh. Well, I got to go. See you tomorrow?

Kyle: (4:21 pm) Maybe

I sighed and closed my laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

KYLE

Friday finally came. The storm was worse than broadcasted. Winds, freezing rain, and snow pounded the house windows. The weather dared to try to come in. I hated blizzards even though the school was closed for the harsh storm. My parents were still asleep which was impossible to do with this kind of weather. I barely had a blink of sleep since last night. It would be a good idea for some nice hot coco. So I headed down the stairs to fix me up some breakfast.

Anyway, Cartman had gone silent since yesterday. I really shouldn't care because the get together was probably a set up, but for some reason it bugged me. This wasn't like him. He boasted online how cool it would be to get back together for days. He doesn't turn things down seconds later. Though when he went to school, he was totally ignored as if the movies weren't happening. Of course some of the girls came up to him to flirt, but he seemed to not noticed. I felt... bad for him.

Yesterday, Cartman was totally silent. He didn't answer any questions online. He didn't show up for school. Even when I texted and called him, he didn't answer. He started to... worry me. For me to worry about Cartman worries me even more. This is your arch enemy you're talking about, I reminded myself. Though at the same time, I couldn't believe it. From what Kenny said, he left a pile of canned goods at Kenny's house. At Stan's house were three tickets to the movies. He can't just go missing.

After a full breakfast, I decided to head out to see his house. It would be only kind to see if an old friend was okay. But were we ever friends? From the times he abused the fact that I was a Jew from New Jersey to the time he saved my life from imagination land. To the times I called him fatass to the time I save him from the cold outside when he was in that bunny suit. No, it is wistful thinking. Every time he helped me was in his gain. Though it is my duty, as a person, to see if the other person needs help. Then again, it could be just one of my 'ideas' as my no, says.

I wonder if Cartman's house has changed any. Though then again, Ms. Cartman isn't the remodeling type. One thing for sure was that if she is there, she has loads of cookies and cheesy puffs to snack on while playing games. She always made the best food.

I wrote a note to my parents saying I'm going to a friends and left it on the dinning pease. I took my old winter hat and coat, to hopefully make him more comfortable seeing me. After I buttoned my coat over my mouth and was ready for winter (or early spring) weather, I opened the door to head out.

The gust of wind and weather caught me by surprise when I opened the door. It slammed the door to hit the wall. I could hear faint moaning of my parents waking. Though when I opened the door, instead of the wind pushing me back it pulled me out side.

Out in the weather, you couldn't see anything. There was a slim chance for even opening you eyes. When I looked and felt behind me for my house, it was like it disappeared. I could barely think in the harsh cold. The only way was forward. So forward it was.

CARTMAN

God dammit, why did I very myself in this stupid bet? Something felt wrong here. This was so uncomfortable to be following an angle that was holding my arm roughly through a blinding snow storm. I should of checked the weather before buying the tickets. I really hope that Kyle got the message not to come. I know Stan and Kenny did or I think they did. Oh well, gotta think in the now.

To me what was happening now didn't make me feel any less worried than just thinking about my friends. I was being led by an angle named Future to some place that was supposed to be super important. This place was supposed to help me for my bet with Fate. I met Future just an hour ago, yet I trust her to make a path for me through this blizzard.

The funny thing was that the winds looked strong and sounded strong, but it didn't feel strong. The weather man reported negative temperatures, but it felt like only in the fifties. The whole idea of being out here felt weird. I knew it was Friday, but I don't remember yesterday. It was as if I slept though yesterday. Sometimes, I wish my life was normal, or is this normal? I don't want to give myself a head ache, so I need to stop thinking about it.

For what felt like hours Future finnaly stopped at a long pole that might of been a stop sign. She let go of my arm and for that I couldn't tell if she was gone or not. This made me even more worried. Now, how can I find my way back?

Thank God that Future started talking before I started wondering off. She said, "I will part with you here. To make your way back home you must follow the wind."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean follow anywere the wind blows." She irritatedly said.

"What if I walk the wrong direction?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. Farewell." And just like that she was gone. Though I still felt a presence.

When I looked behind me someone ran into me. It nearly toppled over. Who could be wondering around in this weather?

"Szip" The muffled voice made out to say. It was hard to tell who the person was when you couldn't see five inches ahead of you.

"What?" I asked.

The person took off something that must of been covering his mouth. "Uhg, sorry. Didn't see you there."

"You didn't see a six foot tall, most likely shadowy figure directly in front of you. Funny. Anyway, need help there?"

"Of course I need help. As of there isn't any terrible blizzard blocking the path to my way home."

"You have an attitude for someone looking for help." I said. Though I do like attitude every once in a while. I think it's... cute for some people.

"Sorry, It's just that I had a miserable day so far." He admitted, "Going out into the storm was hard enough. Now coming back were you came from is even worse. Anyways, do you know a way out of here?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." Except for the fact I was unsure. "Just stay close, I'll lead you out of here."

We walked some ways in silence. It was really awkward silence, despite the bowling winds and the sound of freezing rain falling pon the road.

"Um, what were you doing out here?" I asked.

"I was looking for my friends house." he replied, "Wasn't the smartest idea."

"Probably not. Did you know it was going to storm?"

"Yeah, but didn't know it was going to be this bad."

"Me neither," I admitted, "I had something planned today. Guess I can't do it today."

"Yeah," He agreed, "I had something planned to with the friend I was meeting. We were going to the movies."

Wait that can't be a coincidence. Who could be stupid enough to go out in a blizzard? I paused from walking. "Kenny?"

"What? I'm not Kenny. Wait, Cartman?"

"Yup, that's me. That means you must be Kahl. Right?"

"Wait. Why are you out here?" We start following the snow again.

"Um," I tried to remember. I followed someone out here. "I'm not really sure."

"Is that your house?" Kyle asked.

I tried squinting through the storm, but there was only snow. I looked behind me to see the shadowy orange and green figure that made up what is supposed to be Kyle. When I wondered how he stuck so close behind was when I noticed we were holding hands. Not the rough Angle of Future way, just a firm grip. I pulled away quickly. I heard Kyle laugh. Very funny Jew. I felt around some and found other front door.

I wasn't sure it was my house, but after slipped my key in the keyhole it clicked whern I turned it. Then I was back to my home sweet home.


	4. Chapter 4

KYLE

I'm not sure what to say about Cartman's house. Everything was so... I don't know. Weird? Interesting? Teenagerish? In Style? No, it was so Cartman.

When I first peered inside everything was slick and of the new age, yet comfortable. Everything had geometrical shape to it, though wasn't geometrical when it wasn't supposed to be. Like the coffee table was all glass and had a circular surface, but the couch was perfectly stuffed when Cartman motioned to sit down. Though there were also posters with German words on them that I couldn't understand. There were also posters with different singers, writers, and movie stars.

"So," Cartman said in a business-like fashion, "what a coincidence that you ran into me. Where exactly were you going?"

"To, Morgan's house." I lied.

Cartman studied my face, "You're not a good lier, Jew."

"I know I'm not." I said quickly, "I wanna keep it to myself."

Cartman lost his business look and said, "Fine, whatever. Though I'll find out sooner or later. It's about one on my kitchen clock. The storm is dying down a bit. I could drive you back to your house or you can go to were ever your 'friends house' is."

I looked at him as if he's serious. Cartman is never this kind to me. Then I thought he just wants me out of his house. "Can I stay?" I decided. I want to annoy him like good times.

"Maybe... if you have lunch with me."

What a strange request. This is not the Cartman I know. Though he might be up to something. "Sure, fatass."

"Aye! I'm not fat." He argued.

"Sure, fatass" I said casually, "Do you know what you mom's cooking?"

"My mom's not cooking."

"Then who is?"

"Couldn't you tell? I am." Cartman lifted his a eye brow, "Unless you want to."

"Oh no, I am not cooking." I said.

"Well why did you ask, stupid Jew?"

"Just curious." I said. He shrugged and went to the kitchen. I texted my mom I was at 'my friend's house'. It was a pretty good lie, even though I know they wouldn't cover me like... Stan! Yesterday we planned to talk about our affairs this morning at his house and try to make up. Shit was I forgetful. Though how could I forget something like that?

I checked his contact on my phone. Oh, lucky me. He sent about eleven texts and two missed calls. My only chance getting back together with him.

"Food is ready!" He called. The smell of spaghetti filled my nostrils. He placed both of the dishes on the table. It smelled so good. It was just like Ms. Cartman's cooking.

When I greedily reached out for a dish Eric warned, "There's beacon in it!"

I stared at him. Should I give a shit? Then took the plate and started inhaling the spaghetti.

"Woah! Jesus Christ, Jew." He said. I finished the plate faster then he did. I was so hungry. He only ate one forth of the portion.

"That, is how you eat, fatass." I said. He nodded of approval.

"Who knew the skinny Jew could eat?"

"One thing you didn't know about me." I said.

"Did you like the beacon?" He asked.

I frowned, "Maybe." I said.

Cartman laughed, a strong laugh. It made me join in. When I looked back at him I could of sworn his eyes glinted thew old brown color. It went back to blue afterwards. He giggled, "Wow, your mom is going to kill you so bad."

"Probably," I admitted, "Unless you don't tell."

"Sure, I mean, I would love to see you eat more beacon."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet so."

"Maybe a hamburger with beacon and for your Jew rat cravings, milted cheese."

"Mice eat cheese not rats, you douche bag." I said.

"I don't give a shit. Who cares?"

"Anyways, who are you going to work with for Geometry class?"

"What?" He asked blankly. He probably didn't know there's was a group project.

"There's a group quiz in class Monday. Just wanted to know if you could be in my group. You know that our teacher doesn't allow late quizzes, even though you were out."

"She also allows students to work on there own. I'll work by myself on this. I always work alone these days. I'm better alone."

"That's fine." I said, a little disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll do fine." He said.

"Oh yeah, where's your mother?" I asked. I forgot to ask him earlier.

"She is resting." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

Resting? Strange. She isn't that kind of person. Especially when visitors are here. "Is she okay?"

"If you ask me, she's okay. It is probably tuff trying to raise me. She needed a... a break." He said. Another strange thing he said. Why would he admit that he was a bad kid? I mean, I'm looking at the same person who didn't care about anybody. Or was this the same person?

"Is she sick?" I asked.

Cartman gave me a clear warning with one glance, but I really wanted to know.

"I'm serious." I said, "Is she sick?"

"She's fine." He'd assured. "She's just resting."

"Cartman," I said, "I deserve to know."

"Do you?" He asked a little shakily.

"Of course I do, I'm you friend." I said.

"Friend?" He asked. His voice lost it's calm tone. "You called me a friend? Are you kidding me?!"

"Easy, Cartman" I managed, trying my best to have a calming voice, but whatever came out was shaky and didn't work. I didn't want a fight. Especially with Cartman.

"My mother is dead!" He yelled. Tears now poring down his cheeks. His eyes a colder blue. I was so surprised I couldn't move when he came up to me threw inches from me. With me sitting, he dominated my height.

"Would a friend not notice when someone is feeling down? Would a friend notice when the other is alone? You have no clue what I'm going through! Not you and your jolly life with your family!" Every time he had said friend I jumped. But the last sentence was not true. Nowadays, I despised my mom and family. It would be better without them.

I stood up face to face. I was as mad as he. "Oh, no. You have no fucking right to say how my life is! I bet that your life isn't half as bad as mine. You said it yourself, you're 'better alone'."

He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, arm against neck. I was to frustrated to be scared. Though held a plate above my head. "You think you know so much about me since you hung out with me since kids. Though you know nothing."

"I know exactly who you are. You are the spoiled fucking brat from pre-k." I spat. By this point, I don't even know if he knew who he is.

"Sure you do, you know everything, kike!" He spat back.

I through spit on his face, though he didn't wipe it off. Instead, he broke the dish a certain way to leave a knife like shard. I lost all my courage. He swung his hand making me cringe, but he stopped just in time. It was just touching my skin. Then he dropped it. I was mouthing a jewish prayer saying thank you in Hebrew.

"Don't thank your Jewish god." He said with his voice back to usual as if he read my mind. He looked into my eyes before letting me go slowly. "Should I tell you the truth?"

"Yeah" I managed. I gulped, I wasn't 100% sure if I want to hear the truth,but he continued.

"Never mind," he said, "sigh* you won't like the truth. Just... go home. Be with your family. Try... try to keep them together. Family is more important then you think."

What was this new Cartman? What should I say? Best not to say anything. The only thing you wanted to do was get out of here Kyle, I told myself. Cartman watched carfully when I took a step to the right. One moment I lifted my foot as Cartman screamed my name, the next was in an unfamiliar room that smelled of mothballs.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am dearly sorry about how short and bad this chapter is. For the two weeks I'm going on vacation to France. I wanted to get the chapter out there before my trip. The next chapter will be out there sometime in the second week of July. As I said this chapter is short and very poorly written. I'll update it as soon as possible._**

CARTMAN

There was a long pause of silence. Too long for someone to make the simple move to leave. I watched carefully for Kyle's move. I cursed myself for getting mad. With him staring blankly, I couldn't tell if he was okay or not. Though I wasn't going to ask. Especially after almost stating my secret.

As you probably guessed, my secret is that I more than just cared for Kyle. Under the rude Jewish shell, there was a good person. I've seen him with his friends, even with Stan that he abandoned. He had once even cared for me. Maybe not as much as I do him, but he did care. Or at least I think he cared.

Now, he probably found out what he is to me. Of course he hates me (even more now), but it doesn't stop me from liking his lashes that outline his green eyes. Or his smile he never gave to me and never will. Or his red cheeks glowing on his pale face in the cold. Or his perfect pink lips I will never feel. Even his Jew nose was cute. The thing is, I love Kyle. Even when he shows his hatred to me, I still keep trying. There was a slight chance that he was gay.

Then of course things go wrong. Kyle snapped out of his trance and steps to my right. After he stepped I remembered the something that put him in danger and yelled his name, "Kyle!" Yet I was too late. I reached for him when he fell (which was horrifying since there wasn't a reason for him to fall), but only tore off a piece of his shirt. He fell straight into the pile of glass shards.

His eyes closed right before he smashed his head in the glass. He was cut from thigh up. The weird part was that he didn't trip on anything when he fell, and he landed in a perfect position. It doesn't take as genius to tell that this was a set up.

"Hah," Said a voice behind me. That little basterd of an angle. "You will never win at this game. Just give up already. You can't do anything without someone else's help." When I looked behind me, no one was there. I shuffled around for my phone, but of course it was swatted out of my hand and turned to more broken glass.

"You must tell me how to make him better, you... ugh!" I knew she'll never help me if I called her a fucking bitch, so I decided to keep that part to myself.

"Pfft, who told me to play this fairly. As I told you, give up." She sang, her voice coming from all directions.

I simply picked up the limp Jew and a piece of glass and said, "If that's the case, then I won't either." I threw the knife the place where I thought she was, and lucky me it hit her kalf. She screamed in pain, gold blood poured out of her wound, staining the carpet floor. The shard stuck in her kalf like a splinter. Fate took the shard out and yelped. She muttered some words and it began to heal just like that. I felt even more helpless and jealous. Then she vanished again and it all went silent. Though I knew she was watching.

Kyle was limply carried to the master bed room. I sat beside him and raced my fingers through my hair. What was I supposed to do? I was no doctor. I had no phone. I was helpless. Even more so with my wound. I could hear fate's soft chuckling in my head. God I hated that woman.

Give some God's blood to drink. a voice recommended in my head. It wasn't Fate. The voice was softer, but just as much ass it was familiar. Though I couldn't quite make it out.

Though I had bigger problems to deal with. God's blood, god's blood. Wasn't it substituted with wine? I quickly rushed down stairs to the wine cellar. I picked up any old bottle and rushed up stairs. On the way up, gold blood was stained on the floor. It must be Fate's I thought, but still I had to get the wine up stairs.

I forced some wine down Kyle's throat. Nothing happened. He was still limp as if he was dead.

"No stupid. I mean Fates blood. That will grant him life once more." The angle said. I was so confused. "And by the way, wine is a the sub for Jesus's blood."

I wanted to say good to know, but I didn't have the time. Rushing down stairs, I took the glass shard with the gold blood. When I got back up I wiped off some of the thick liquid. The golden blood was put on Kyle's bottom lip where it slowly trickeled down his throat. He grunted and coughed up blood (not golden blood). He was alive. Not the best condition, but alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Please R &R Thank you guys for waiting and being patient._**

KYLE

What had happened, was absolutely horrifying. I regretted everything I did with Cartman. For staying there, for eating his retarded beacon spaghetti, for staying there at all. On top of that, I regretted cowering before him.

At first I was wondering that the fuck was I thinking? Then I wondered what was he thinking. How can we change so suddenly from calm to chaos. He did seem to attempt to be nice to me for once before the fight. He even gave me a chance to leave if I wanted. Though what puzzled me the most was that he told me indirectly that everyone needs someone to care about. Could he actually care for someone else with the fact he made so many enemies and is a selfish fatass?

I started to gain conscious little at a time. First, I heard a raised voice that was muffled behind a door, yelling at an unknown person. Gradually, things became clearer. I made out that the voice yelling was a woman. Most likely my mom. I could also hear footsteps walking back and forth outside the room. After a while I gained enough strength to open my eyes. When my vision cleared I found myself in a hospital room. Outside the door, Cartman walked back and forth, facing downwards muttering things and looking both mad and devastated. I couldn't see my mom yelling in the background, but it was definitely her.

Cartman lifted head to look at me and walk in the room. He said nothing, but I could hear someone yelling out from behind him. "... only when you give me $50,000!" I heard her say, "How dare you harm my bubby like that you little, ugh!" Cartman's just ignored her and sat calmly in the chair facing the bottom of the bed. I flinched when he sat down. It's not the best time to be next to you harasser. For Cartman, he deserves what's coming to him. My mom is the worst bitch to mess around with in these situations. Dad is a lawyer after all.

Mom basically slid to my bed side. She flooded me with questions like and said something like, "Oh bubby! Are you okay? What did that horrid man do to you? What ever it was, your dad and I will find a way to fix your heartache. Do you hear me? Bubby? You okay Kyle?"

Before I found words, I poured out what my mom wanted to hear. With my voice weak and raspy I said, "Oh mom, he was horrible! All I did was check on him and he threatened to beat me up. And he did." I pause to look at Cartman. He was still in the same stance. His head down. Though he had a note pad out righting things down. I continued with my speech as slow as before. I don't know why I was saying it since it made me look like a total wimp and it wasn't true about what had happened. Though he deserved it, "When he fought me, he pinned me against the wall with a broken glass plate. He pushed me in." I knew he didn't push me in, though he deserved it.

"Oh my poor child! I knew he pushed you in. There was no way of tripping. Someone thought otherwise." She glanced at Cartman for a split second. He was playing on his phone now as if what was happening was not important. God I hate Cartman right now. "Don't worry my child. Gerald and I will make sure to get some kind of revenge. We will sue him for his harassing, the injury, and most of all your suffering away from school. All off it will go to you bubby."

"Eh em, Mrs. Broflovski?" Cartman interrupted. He held a straight face.

"Can't you see I'm talking with my son?!"

"Sorry for the interruption. But I have the check with the money at this moment. I also have a simple contract you might want to sign." He said. I could tell there was some kind of catch. He never goes without a fight.

"Mom, go to court." I said. "He's up to something."

"No catch." He smirked. "This contract has nothing to do with what I want. The check is for $50,000. I promise it only makes you do what you have been saying you wanted to do." That gained my moms interest. She took the check from his hands.

She read out loud, "A pledge to the family members of Kyle Broflovski including Kyle Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, and Gerald Broflovski... If you read anything more than this very sentence, you and the people listed must sign the contract right after you read it." She looks at Gerald in the doorway who nods slowly. I couldn't even tell he was there. My dad has been very quiet.

"For your information, all of your promises were recorded on a recording. This will continue till you... ...you finish reading the contract." Yes, my mom is a bitch not to mess around with, but Cartman is even worse. "This contract was made to finalise your promises. Your promises are as follows 'We will sue him for his harassing, the injury, and most of all your suffering away from school. All off it will go to you bubby.' And you, Eric Cartman, will agree giving you $50,000 to those specific things. ⅓ for your harassing which will go to Kyle, ⅓ twards payment of the injury, and ⅓ for Kyle's suffering which is by gifts for him. This is what I wanted in my quote. Any left over... ...ANY money left over will go to him one way or another. This is what I pledge to do. I will make sure all goes to Kyle, only Kyle."

Funny how he wants all of his money to go to me. I wonder what he's planing. What makes him so generous to me. And he is making my family sign it. There is no backing out of it.

Cartman then takes out his phone and pauses his recording. A angry face washes over mom. "What's wrong Sheila?" Cartman asked in his fake sweet voice. "You were planing vacation with my money, weren't you?" God I hate him so much.

Sheila just looked at him in amazement. So she was planing a vacation. Why the hell would she do that behind my back?

Then Stan rushed in the room to my bed side. It was so unexpected that I didn't know how I should act. We weren't so good by each other nowadays.

Cartman got up from his chair. Before leaving the room he shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Kyle... you look horrible!" Stan said.

I wanted to say 'Really, I haven't noticed! :o ' But instead I said, "Yeah, it was pretty bad. :( "

"Well, I know this is lame for me to say, but I wish I could of spared more time for you in the last few years. And I wish I could of been there to get you help from Cartman."

"It's okay, dude" I said.

"Can I ask you do one favor for me?" Stan asked. It was always hard to say no to him and his pleading blue eyes.

"Sure"

"Can you stay as far away from Cartman? Like, never again?"


End file.
